


Fast forward

by Lillywrites



Series: Cherryberry [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Secret love, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillywrites/pseuds/Lillywrites
Summary: Blue and Red are in a secret relationship that their brothers don't know about and Red ruins it all.





	Fast forward

Blue and Red had been together for four years now. Edge still didn't know and neither did Stretch and it was for the best. Stretch hated the Fell bros and Edge hated him in return. Then how did Red and Blue meet?

It was at a multiverse party. Every docile Sans and Papyrus were allowed. This annoyed Edge and Red to no end. Docile? They were killers! Not docile at all. But Ink knew better. Plus they were funny to pull pranks on, their reactions were priceless.  
Edge dragged Red to the party to beat up Ink but they couldn't find him. It took half an hour until Edge cracked and stormed back to Underfell. 

When Stretch and Blue had been invited the invitation had been changed to better convince Stretch this was a good idea. But Blue still had to plead and beg to go. Blue left for the party until he realised Stretch was still home. But it didn't matter he was going to have fun! He walked in to see multiple drunk Sans', one being dragged around by a shouting Papyrus and another trying to seduce every person that walked by. It was chaos. Ink greeted Blue at the door until the scary Papyrus came over dragging the sleeping Sans dressed in red and black behind him. Ink realised and teleported away. The scary Papyrus loomed over Blue pushing him out of the way and dropping the Sans behind him and shouted about the Sans finding his own way home before storming off. 

Red was left at an inter dimensional party and to make matters worse a small skeleton dressed in blue was standing over him while he pretended to sleep. The skeleton in blue poked him. Red growled and turned away. The blue skeleton poked his ribs and Red yelped in pain. He had recently fought one of the dog guards and had one of his ribs broken. It was still healing. The blue skeleton was shocked and apologised immediately. Red didn't care, he had been in worse pain. The blue skeleton helped Red up and gave him a gentle hug.  
"GET OFF ME!" Red yelled pushing the skeleton away. The blue skeleton was crying now. Red felt a pang of guilt. He silently moved from the behind of the skeleton and gave him a small quick hug.

Blue realised the angry skeleton was giving him a hug and turned around to hug him back. Then their mouths met. Blue blushed and looked away. He looked at the angry skeleton. He was deep red and his eye lights were gone. That's when his idea hit.  
"Red!" He yelled. Red snapped back in reality for a moment. "I will call you Red! You can call me Blue because most people call me Blueberry but I want to match you!" He hugged Red.

Red couldn't believe he had done that. First he hugged Blue then he accidentally kissed him as well. Now Blue had thought of matching names and was giving him his phone number.  
"Call me, okay Red?" Blue called running off.  
"Uhm sure, okay," Red said confused. He checked the time. It was past midnight. Boss was gonna kill him. He teleported over to Ink and asked for a portal home.

He had talked to Blue almost every day until they decided to meet up again. They went to Undertale and sat under the crystals. It was unintentionally romantic but that didn't stop them from enjoying it as friends.  
When Blue got home he asked Stretch about Underfell as a whole. Stretch looked at him in all seriousness.  
"It's horrible Blue, people kill others there all the time. I never want you to go there or talk to anyone from there. Especially their versions of us." Blue took a moment to process this. So he'd been friends with a killer.  
"Okay Papy! Now let's make some tacos!" He yelled happily as a way to pretend he was okay.  
The next day he texted Red.  
Hey Red is it really kill or be killed in your world? -Blue  
Yeah it sucks, but the human is in hotland so most monsters in Snowdin are somewhat docile. -Red  
Meet me at Undertale near the echo flowers -Blue  
Okay -Red  
Blue put his phone in his pocket and went to Undertale. Red was already there waiting for Blue. They talked about Underfell for a while and Red even allowed Blue to check his lv and exp. There was no more doubts in their friendship.

Red had a crush on Blue for months but he couldn't tell him. Who would want to be dating a person with the mentality of kill or be killed when their mentality was be kind and believe in anyone no matter how bad they might be. But Red summoned the courage and called Blue who of course, answered almost right away.  
"Uh hey Blue there is this really nice place I found on the surface, you wanna join me for dinner?" He asked timid. Blue lit up, he had never been to a restaurant before.  
"Sure! What time?" Blue asked excited.  
"Uh 5pm I'll pick you up!" Red rushed and hung up. He jumped in joy before Boss came up and yelled at him for jumping and making loud thudding noises when he was downstairs watching Mettaton.  
Blue was confused. Red had rung him up out of no where and asked to go to a fancy restaurant at five then hung up on him. He checked the time. 12:45. He had plenty of time to prepare. He went downstairs to ask Stretch where his tux was.  
"Why Blue? Got a date?" He said jokingly. Blue rolled his eyes at Stretch and pouted.  
"No just going to a restaurant with a friend."  
"Who?"  
"DREAM! HE'S SUPER NICE HE INVITED ME TO THE RESTAURANT AND I'M GOING THERE. WITH HIM. AS FRIENDS." He yelled rushed. Stretch raised a nonexistent eyebrow.  
"Your tux is at the dry cleaners, you only have the blue dress." Stretch answered. Blue had forgotten that. The only reason he had the blue dress is because Stretch had gotten a super expensive blue dress that complimented Blue perfectly as a April fools joke. Blue didn't want it to go to waste so he kept it.  
Blue wore the dress and added a little blue body glitter on his bones then waited.  
Red had tried to wear some sneakers and his jacket until Edge realised he was going to a five star restaurant on the surface. He then put Red in a tux lined with red and drowned out the permanent smell of mustard with cologne.  
"I will not have my brother going to a five star restaurant looking like that!" He had yelled. Red looked over his shoulder. It was 4:45 pm. He only had fifteen minutes. He headed to Underswap and knocked on the door. Luckily Stretch had gone off to Muffet's while Blue was getting ready. Blue opened the door and blushed and in turn so did Red. They stayed there for a moment until Red spoke up.  
"You look nice." He said blushing  
"You to!" Blue said, a slight tint of blue on his cheeks. They started to walk off and talk until they reached an area where no one went to teleport away. Stretch watched a skeleton in a tux walk away talking to Blue. He was too far away to hear them so see their faces but he could tell that the skeleton was a Sans. He tensed up when they walked into an area of the forest where no on went but calmed down when he remembered that was a 'shortcut'.  
Red looked around and confirmed no one else was there. He held Blue close and teleported.  
They were at the restaurant until 8. They both enjoyed the time together. Red was scared that the time to tell Blue about his feelings was nearing.  
Blue was a little disappointed that nothing to spark a romance had happened but it was fine. Red spun Blue to face him. Blue blushed at the closeness. Red whispered his feelings in his ear and Blue blushed a deep blue before he leaned in and kissed him. Blue whispered his feelings in Red's ear which had Red blushing a deep crimson. Red teleported Blue back home before he teleported to his bed in Underfell.

Blue and Red had been on a date and Red was dropping Blue off at Underswap when Stretch opened the door. When he saw Red he was clearly angry.  
"Why are you here?" Stretch asked clearly holding back a hurricane of anger. Blue looked afraid but Red only winked at him.  
"Sorry but this pathetic excuse of a Sans was around my sentry station so I though I'd return the trash to the dumpster." Red smirked. Blue freaked out until he realised what Red was doing.  
"I'm sorry Papy! I tried to open a portal to Undertale to meet up with Original Papyrus but it went to Underfell! I'm so sorry!" He cried rushing forward to hug Stretch's leg. Stretch looked at Red with nothing but pure anger in his eyes. Red read between the lines and ran off to go home.  
Another time Red and Blue were home alone in Underfell making out when they heard someone opening the door. Red panicked and teleported Blue home and pulled his body size pillow close to him. Edge came through and looked at Red kissing the pillow.  
"Get a girlfriend," he said before walking off.  
Red sighed in relief and threw the pillow in the cupboard. Red opened his phone to see a text from Blue. He smiled.

On Red and Blue's two year anniversary they decided to go out on vacation to a beach on the surface in Heaventale. They had tricked their brothers by lying. Red had said he was going on an expedition to the core to study it and Blue told Stretch he was going to cooking lessons on the surface for a week. Stretch had said he was gonna come along until Blue mentioned all the walking he'd be doing.  
Blue and Red packed and met at the hotel they'd staying at. Red kissed Blue and helped him unpack.  
They spent the entire week mostly at the beach and surrounding shops. They had a good time and considered staying longer until they realised that neither one of them could extend their lies. So Red took Blue to the elevator in hotland in Underswap so one would see them and Red could at least feel like a better boyfriend. He kissed Blue on the cheek then teleported home. When Red got home his phone started to ring. Red smiled and picked it up. Red talked to Blue for a couple of hours until Edge came up and yelled at Red for a while.

Now it was their four year anniversary. Red decided to take Blue to the place where the relationship started. The five star restaurant on the surface. Red called Blue to make sure he was still okay with going. Blue was fine so Red slipped the velvet box into the pocket of his tux and went to pickup Blue.  
When Blue heard the door ring Stretch was still in the house. He started to get off the couch to get the door until Blue ran full speed and opened the door slightly. He saw Red and mouthed to him that Stretch was still in the house. Red nodded silently and went to the window of Blue's room.  
"Who was that and why did you run to the door?" Stretch asked.  
"Just a wrong address. You know how much I love opening doors for people." Stretch nodded slightly then dosed off. Blue sighed and wrote a note for Stretch before going to his room where Red was waiting.  
"M'lady." Red said jokingly. Blue giggled and pushed him slightly.  
"What don't like manners?" Red joked.  
"Of course I do but you don't mean it." Blue replied. Red gasped pretending to be offended.  
"Of course I mean it! Who do you think I am, your brother?" Blue laughed. Red smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Well come on then Blue don't wanna be late." He said pulling Blue close to him and teleporting to the restaurant. They ordered and waited. Red was sweating profusely and kept fiddling with the box in his pocket. They ate and were just leaving when Red turned Blue to face him.  
"Blue I've been wanting to do this for a while. I know it's been hard for you to keep our relationship from your brother and it's been the same for me but I think that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Who cares if people say we aren't supposed to be together because I know that we are supposed to possibly be more than just lovers. Blue," Red got down on one knee and got out the box and opened it for Blue to see," will you marry me?" Blue blushed and his eye lights darkened.  
"No." He whispered softly. Red's eye lights went missing and all colour drained from his face. Blue started to cry.  
"I can't! It's bad enough I've had to keep this from my brother. But marriage!? I wouldn't ever be allowed to see you again! I don't want that. In fact it's over. Go find another Sans' emotions to mess around with!" Blue cried and ran off.  
"Blue!" Red called and started to run after him until and arm pulled him back. It was Blue's brother and he was not happy at all. He punched Red square in the face and ran off after Blue.  
Red's eye socket was cracked but it didn't hurt as much as his broken heart Red's brother came out from the restaurant and picked up Red and took him home.


End file.
